


Uninvited Guests

by Sculder (Philer4Ever)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Embarrassment, Forced Masturbation, Fox Mulder Angst, Graphic Description, Hurt Fox Mulder, M/M, Revenge, Sexual Abuse, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philer4Ever/pseuds/Sculder
Summary: Mulder comes home to uninvited guests who want him to pay for something he's done.





	1. Chapter One

Fox Mulder's apartment building  
10:13 PM

Mulder was exhausted. He and Scully had just finished a case involving a psycho, who enjoyed torturing his male victims. Afterwards, he’d sever their penises, stuff it in their mouths and leave them for dead. Needless to say, this was a case that left Mulder a little shaken. Thank God the son-of-bitch is in hell right now so he wouldn't have to worry about him escaping from prison and trying to find his ass. A clean shot between the eyes. Mulder figured that wasn't enough suffering considering what he did to those poor bastards. Well, at least he was gone. As soon as they put this one to bed, all Mulder wanted to do was go home, take a shower, maybe eat something and go to bed himself.

Mulder's legs felt like lead as he walked out of the elevator toward his apartment. He dug his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. After he closed the door, he leaned against it for awhile with his eyes closed. Home sweet home, he thought. This was the only place where Mulder could go to unwind. It wasn't much, but it was his and his alone. No one to bother him. No one to demand anything of him. No one to question him. No one...but his fish.

Flicking on the light switch, he opened his eyes and looked over at his fish. Leaning off the door, he walked over and placed his gun on the desk then peeled off his over coat and suit jacket, throwing them on the couch. After that he went over to the tank.

"Did I feed you this morning? Ya' hungry?" he said aloud as he picked up the fish food and shook some in the tank. “Maybe just a little won't hurt, in case I didn't."

Mulder placed the food back on the shelf and rubbed his face, as if to rub away the day's stress. He then stretched, letting out a loud groan. As his arms were in the air, he took a sniff of his underarm. Grimacing, he said, “Man, I need a shower."

Mulder proceeded to undress. Toeing off his shoes, he walked to the bathroom. He was just about to remove his shirt when his phone rang. He went over and picked up the receiver.

"Mulder," he answered, yawning.

"Mulder it's me. I'm sorry to bother you but there's something else concerning Dyer's last killing.”

Rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands, Mulder asked wearily, “What’s that, Scully?"

"I don't think he did this one alone."

"Christ, Scully-- what are you talking about?" Mulder inquired, somewhat annoyed. "We found no evidence anyone else was involved in this but Dyer." 

"I know that, Mulder-- but remember the landlord of his apartment building? The guy who was having surgery when we came by to ask questions?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he came in to give his statement and he said he saw a man leaving Dyer's apartment on the night of the murder."

Mulder felt the headache building in his skull. "Scully, what makes you think this guy had anything to do with it? Maybe he was just a visitor-- who knows nothing."

"We don't know that for sure. This guy might be his accomplice or at least knows something about the murders."

"Or he might not. Look, Scully, we already got the guy and he's dead. With all the killings, there was only evidence that convicted one person-- I mean, one psycho. If anyone else was involved, I doubt this person is going to continue where Dyer left off." 

"I hope you're right, Mulder, but I'm going to do some checking to find out more about this guy."

"Do you need me?"

"No, Mulder. You sound exhausted. I'll check on my own and keep you posted."

"Well, if you're sure you don't need me...."

"No. I'll talk to you later."

Mulder hung up the receiver and blew out a breath. He didn't give a second thought to what Scully had said. He glanced over at his couch and wanted so much to just throw himself down on it and fall into a coma, but he really needed a shower...

He dragged himself to the bathroom where he took off his tie and pulled his shirt over his head without unbuttoning it. He removed the rest of his clothes, dropping them on the bathroom floor. Stepping naked into the tub, he closed the curtain and turned on the water. After adjusting the temperature he stood for a while, letting the spray flow over his head and body. Mulder then reached for the shampoo and squeezed a small bit into his palm. He rubbed his hands together then massaged it into his scalp. He wanted so much to wash this case away from his mind and soul.

With the sound of the running water and being totally engrossed in his shower, Mulder didn't hear the sounds coming from his front door… 

On the other side were two men-- one was tall, about 6'5" and 250 lbs. and the other about 5'10" and 165 lbs. The taller man was digging into a bag on the floor. He pulled out a lock pick and was about to place it in the lock, when he was stopped.

"What the fuck are you doing?" the shorter one whispered, grabbing the other by the wrist.

"What?" he whispered in response, pulling away. “I’m opening the door so we can go inside and wait for the fuck to come home."

"Idiot, how do you know he's not in there waiting to blow our heads off? You just can't pick someone's lock and go right in."

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

"First, we have to make sure he's not home by knocking on the door."

"Knocking on the door? What if he answers-- then what are we gonna' do?"

"If he answers, all we have to do is make believe we're at the wrong door and walk away. Then we can wait for another opportunity."

The shorter man knocked on Mulder's door. He knocked three times, waited and knocked three more times. No answer the third knock, so they were certain he wasn't home. 

Mulder, of course, was unable to hear the knocking in the shower.

The taller man continued his work on opening the door. After only a few more seconds, he was successful. He dropped the pick into the bag, then picked it up. He stood aside and let the shorter man pass him to turn the knob and enter the apartment. He then followed.

Immediately, they heard the sound of running water in the bathroom. 

"Shit, he's here. What the fuck do we do now?" the taller man asked, panicking.

"Calm down," the shorter man assured, “we’ll just wait until he gets out the shower. Things will happen a bit sooner than we expected, but we're ready."

The taller man nodded and quietly closed the door behind him, walking over to stand in the shadows in the corner of the room-- while the shorter man turned out the lights and sat down on the couch. 

Waiting...

Mulder rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, then combed his hair back with his fingers and turned off the faucet.

The two men listened intently and stared in the direction of the bathroom, then glanced at each other when they heard the shower stop.

Mulder pulled back the shower curtain and grabbed a towel. Stepping out of the tub, he briskly rubbed the towel on his head, then wrapped it around his waist. As he walked out of the bathroom he noticed the lights were out in the living room. He knew they were on when he went in. Maybe a power failure, he thought-- but the bathroom lights were on and so was the fish tank. He fumbled in the dark to find the light switch. When he found it and turned on the lights, he swung around to find a man sitting on his couch.

He and the intruder stared at one another, then he glanced over at this desk where he had put his gun. When he saw the seated man didn't have a gun, he quickly moved to the desk.

On seeing this, the shorter man glanced at his partner. As Mulder got to the desk and reached for his gun, the taller man came out of the shadows and was behind him with the barrel of his gun at the back of his head. Mulder heard the gun cock behind him and refrained from any other motion. He slowly raised with his hands and turned his head towards the couch. He immediately locked eyes with the man on his couch. Mulder's eyes asked, “Do I know you?"

He was an interesting looking guy-- someone you wouldn't forget. Blonde spiked hair, leather jacket, white tee, blue jeans and black biker boots. He wore a little too much jewelry for Mulder's taste; about 3 earrings in one ear and 4 in the other, 1 nose ring, 2 neck chains, a bracelet and God knows how many rings.

Mulder turned to look at the other man, who was holding the gun to his head. Looking up, he noticed this guy was also adorned with too much jewelry. His dark hair was long and tied back in a neat pony-tail. Like the other guy, he also wore a leather jacket, jeans, tee and boots. The hand that was gun-less had numerous rings like his partner. They both looked like they belonged to some weird biker gang.

"Agent Mulder, were you really going to use your gun on an unarmed man?" the shorter man asked, raising his hands.

**He knows my name. Who the fuck is he?**

The moisture from his shower and the sweat of tension was running into Mulder's eyes, stinging them. He blinked then squinted as he demanded to know their identities.

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my apartment?!" Mulder's voice was cold and edgy.

"That's the million dollar question, isn't it?" the shorter man replied, stretching his arms along the back of Mulder's couch, with his foot resting on his knee. He motioned so the taller man could remove the gun from Mulder's head. As he removed it, he slowly moved from behind him. 

Mulder turned to glare at him, then turned his attention back to...Mr. Comfortable.

"Agent Mulder, allow me to introduce myself and my partner. I'm the 'audience and the director' and my partner," he said, moving his hand in an introductory manner, "is 'the motivation’," he finished with a broad sinister smile.

Mulder gave him a perplexed look.

"And you, Agent Mulder-- you are 'the performer—the star of our show'."

"What the fuck are you talking about?! WHO ARE YOU?!!! AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?!!!!!" Mulder roared, stepping toward the seated man.

The shorter man glanced at his partner and he was immediately behind Mulder, with his gun positioned at his head again. Mulder turned to eye the man, then glared at the man in front of him.

In an extremely even, calm tone, the shorter man began to explain a few things to Mulder: “As you can see Agent Mulder, the gentleman directly behind you-- the one with the gun to your head-- is my protector or bodyguard, if you will. Any signs of bodily harm or threat to my life, my friend here will do something to you that you won't like."

Mulder continued to glare at the man, narrowing his eyes. 

He continued: “All you have to do is watch the tone and pitch of your voice and how you approach me and everything should be fine."

Mulder took in a deep breath and bit his lip. He asked again in a calmer tone: "Who are you and why are you here?"

The shorter man motioned for the taller man to remove the gun once more from Mulder's head. "Weren't you listening, Agent Mulder?"

Closing his eyes as if to quiet the rage inside him, Mulder made another attempt to get a straight answer. After opening his eyes he said, "I don't understand."

"And they call you brilliant?? Agent Mulder, you are going to do a performance here tonight, a performance for me. If you feel you are not up to it, then my friend here--" he motioned to the other man--"will give you a little motivation."

Mulder was feeling a slow build-up of fear in his gut. This was a serious situation. What the hell was this guy going to make him do? He needed to proceed with extreme caution. "Why?" he asked in a whisper, swallowing hard.

"Because I want to, that's why."

Mulder was getting nowhere fast. "At least tell me how you know my name."

"Oh, you’re famous. Didn't you know that? Everyone knows the great special agent for the FBI - the X-Files - Fox Mulder. Your investigative genius is known throughout the land,” he said waving his hands. “How,” he continued, “you always got your man-- or alien, I should say," he ended with a grin.”

Mulder glanced over at the taller man, who was now leaning against a wall near the front door-- his eyes never leaving him.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"You're so full of questions, aren't you? Okay, I'll give you one more." The shorter man leaned back on the couch placing his foot on his knee once again. "We've been watching you. 

Mulder blew out his breath then raked his fingers through his still wet hair. Just then his phone rang. Mulder looked at his home phone, then at the seated man who was now leaning forward on the couch.

"You got an answering machine?" 

Mulder nodded. 

“Then let it answer."

After the fourth ring, the machine came on. All eyes in the room were staring at it.

=This is Fox Mulder. There's no one here to answer your call so please leave a message.=

BEEP!

"Mulder it's me, are you there? Pick up.”

On hearing Scully's voice, Mulder winced and his heart pounded in his chest.

"Okay Mulder if you're not there, I’ll try your cell."

CLICK!

Mulder took in a deep breath and let out a strained sigh as he chewed on his lip. The seated man noticed the worried expression on his face.

"So, who is she-- your girlfriend?" he asked, grinning.

Suddenly, Mulder was aware his face had given too much away. "No, just someone from the office I hardly know."

"Yeah, right, someone with your home phone number and your cell phone number. You're a liar. She's your girlfriend."

Mulder was about to protest again when his cell phone rang. This time, all eyes were centered on his coat, which was lying on the couch, next to his uninvited guest.

Mulder really looked worried this time. He knew if he didn't answer his cell, Scully would be over here before he knew it. He had to try to persuade them to let him answer it.

"If I don't answer it, she’s going to come over here."

"So.......the more the merrier, I always say," he grinned.

**Oh My God**

"NO!” Mulder shouted, forgetting the rules of this sick game. He calmed down and continued, “If she comes here she's going to mess everything up. I know her, she’ll just piss you off..." Then he added, "and I won't be able to perform for you. She might even call the police." Mulder prayed this would convince him.

"Shit-- she sounds like a real bitch. I don't want her here. Answer the phone and get rid of her," he ordered, frowning.

Mulder sprinted for his coat which was next to the asshole, but the phone had been ringing about 4 times. By the time Mulder finally got it out and pushed the answer button, it stopped ringing. Mulder was shouting into the phone...

"Scully...Scully....hello, Scully!!!! SHIT! She already hung up!" Mulder threw the useless piece of shit on the couch next to the asshole-- almost hitting him. He was raking his hands through his hair when he noticed the taller man moving toward him.

The shorter man jerked his head for him to go back. He watched as Mulder began to pace around in his living room. “Don’t worry, Agent Mulder. I can handle your girlfriend," he said, leaning back on the couch seemingly pleased with himself.

Mulder stopped his pacing and glared at him. His eyes were filled with rage as he slowly walked toward him, no longer concerned about the tall asshole.

"You fuckin' bastard-- you put one hand on her and I'm going to fuckin' kill you."

Mulder hissed this threat in a low deadly tone. He had managed to get close enough to the shorter man to loom over him before the taller man grabbed him roughly by the arm so hard, he almost dislocated his shoulder.

Mulder tried to break free, but it was useless. The big guy had a death grip on his upper arm, causing excruciating pain. With all the tussling, Mulder's towel had fallen from his waist and was now lying on the floor. He was now completely naked in front of his two uninvited quests. When he attempted to bend down to pick it up, the taller man jerked him up. He glanced over at his partner to see if that was the right thing to do. In turn, the shorter man smiled at him, lecherously explored Mulder's body with his eyes.

"Not so fast, Agent Mulder-- an interesting situation has arisen," he said, continuing his leer.

Mulder closed his eyes briefly and swallowed hard. Avoiding any eye contact with this man, he tried to summon up all the self-control he had and push down the unbearable embarrassment he was feeling. He also tried to stop the trembling that was taking over his body.

The shorter man stood up for the first time to face Mulder. Being only about 1 or 2 inches shorter than Mulder, both men stood practically eye to eye. Mulder now had an unwavering stare going on into the other man's eyes. In return, the man was holding his own gaze. He was now in Mulder's face, almost touching noses. Mulder tried to stay as still as his trembling body would allow. 

Just when he thought that the other man was going to back down, he felt a firm grip on his penis. Mulder took in a breath and closed his eyes. The man continued to stare into his eyes and when Mulder closed them, he yanked on his penis so he'd open them again-- and it worked. Mulder's eyes popped open, staring into the other man's eyes again with deadly intent.

**To the powers that be-- please get this fucker out of my face and off my dick...**

Mulder was determined to stand his ground. He knew that he didn't have the power in this situation, but he was damned if he was going to let this freak win this round.

The shorter man saw that Mulder wasn't backing down anytime soon. He narrowed his eyes and continued to stare into Mulder’s for a few moments longer, then suddenly released his grip on his penis and backed away. Mulder unclenched his jaw, but didn't move or release his gaze...not batting an eye. 

The shorter man smirked, then looked at the towel at Mulder's feet and picked it up. He held it up to Mulder's face. "Is this what you want, Agent Mulder?"

Mulder just glared.

"You'd better answer me if you want this."

Mulder's lips twitched. “Yes."

"Well, you know what, Agent Mulder-- you're not going to get what you want tonight. I'm going to get what I want and I don't want you to have this," he said, throwing the towel on Mulder's desk, right on top of his gun. He motioned for the tall man to release his grip on Mulder's arm, so he released it with a jerk.

Mulder winced slightly and tried to massage the pain away.

The shorter man was back on the couch again, with his arms spread along the back and his foot on his knee. Mulder thought this made him look as though he was the master of his domain, and he knew it. 

**But this was my domain, mother fucker!**

Once again, Mulder saw the lecherous gaze that made his skin crawl.

**What the fuck did this asshole have in mind?**

Mulder didn't really want to think about it because he was sure his mind would think up worse things than this fuck could probably do. At least he wished for that to be true. This time though, he found it difficult to hold his stare. He decided to look at the floor with his hands covering his genitals and hoped that his trembling didn't show.

"Agent Mulder, come to me," he ordered, gesturing with his head.

Mulder stood his ground. He glanced over at the tall man to see if he was moving. When he looked back at the shorter man, he saw that he was motioning for his partner to come over. Mulder then made a move towards the seated man, but he moved slowly.

"Agent Mulder, I’m sure you can move faster than that." He jerked his head toward Mulder and the tall man grabbed him at the back of his neck, squeezing it. Once he had Mulder standing before him, the shorter man gave a quick nod and the tall man pushed him down on his knees.

Mulder grunted as the man released his neck and backed away. As he lifted his hand to rub the back of his neck, he noticed the man before him unbuckling his belt. Mulder's eyes widened and a tremendous lump formed in his throat and stomach. He almost felt faint. Although he had never fainted before in his life, Mulder figured there was a first time for everything, including what he was seemingly being forced to do.

Just as the shorter man was about to pull down his zipper, a knock was heard at the door. Mulder swung his head around muttering, “Oh God, it's Scully!"

The shorter man looked down at Mulder. "So the girlfriend has finally arrived. Go ahead and let her in so this party can begin." Hearing the words he just said, he added, “I’m a poet and didn't know it." He laughed at his own cleverness. 

He might as well had said nothing for all that Mulder heard. He knew he had to keep her from getting involved in this. Looking up at the man in front of him, he tried to convince him he could still get Scully to leave. “We don't need her. I can still get rid of her. I can talk to her-- please, let me try," Mulder begged. 

The shorter man looked into his eyes. "Do you want this?"

Mulder remembered what he said before about not getting what he wanted tonight.

"No....I’d like her to stay-- it's up to what you want. But like I said before, she’s just going to cause a whole lot of trouble if you let her in. My girlfriend is a bitch, what can I say?" Mulder shrugged and waited for his decision.

"I hate bitches. Go on, get rid of her. But remember-- if you make any attempt to tell her to get help, I will invite her in and she will be the life of the party," he snarled.

Mulder let out that breath, inwardly thanking the God he didn't believe in, as he rose to answer the door before Scully used her key. He went over to grab the towel on his desk, but was verbally stopped.

"You don't need no fuckin' towel. I'm sure the bitch has seen your naked ass."

By the time Mulder let go of the towel, he managed to drag his gun - which was under it - a little closer to the edge of the desk.

**Stupid fuck doesn't have a clue...**

Mulder reluctantly answered the door, stark naked. Scully had been calling him and had put her key in the lock when he suddenly opened the door.

Scully looked up into Mulder's face in shock. “Mulder what's going on? I called your machine, no answer.....then your cell, no answer.....and then you don't answer your door and now I find that you're here." 

Scully was understandably upset, but he had to get rid of her before asshole changed his mind and wanted her to come in.

Mulder tried his best to hide his nakedness behind the door. “Scully, this isn’t a good time," he said, gesturing his eyes towards his living room. The tall man sensed that Mulder was giving himself and his partner away, so he decided to jab the gun barrel into Mulder's ribs from behind the door.

Mulder winced and grunted in pain. 

“Mulder what's wrong? Are you in pain? Let me in." Scully tried to push the door open, but Mulder wasn't allowing it.

"Scully, please...I'm fine; I just can't talk to you right now."

"Mulder do you have someone in there with you?"

Mulder looked down into Scully's eyes, and she looked into his finding fear and worry-- but her interpretation of why was totally different than the actual truth.

"Mulder, do you have a woman in there with you?" She asked-- her blue eyes bright with curiosity. Scully knew this seemed totally absurd, but what else could it be? And she also noticed that he wasn’t dressed.

Mulder figured this sounded like a good explanation for his situation, so he decided to play along with it. He nodded sheepishly.

Scully stared wide-eyed at Mulder. “Really Mulder?! Well, that’s.....great.....for you....I guess. I'm sorry to have bothered you, but I think you should hear this bit of news."

Mulder glanced behind him and then looked back at Scully. "Please Scully, I really have to go," he said, trying to close the door but Scully's entire body was preventing it.

"Mulder, it's about the guy I thought was Dyer's accomplice. It turns out-- he's his lover and he's as psycho as Dyer. He's very jealous and vengeful regarding anything and everything to do with Dyer. I don't know if he actually assisted Dyer with the murders though. He may be trying to find you to get revenge for killing his lover." Scully pulled out a folder that contained a photograph. She handed it to Mulder. "Here Mulder-- this is a photo of the guy. His name is Chris Wagner. He's also known to hang around with a tall man, but there's no information on his identity."

Mulder stared at the photo in his hand-- staring into the face of the man who was now sitting in his living room, on his couch, preparing to do him great harm. Mulder's hand, holding the photo, began to shake uncontrollably. Before Scully could notice, Mulder thanked her and pushing her slightly, slammed the door in her face. From behind the door, Mulder said that he would call her tomorrow.

Scully sensed something didn't seem right. She started to knock again, insisting that he open the door, but thought better of it. Mulder said he had company and knowing how rare this was, she really didn't want to mess this up for him, so she left vowing she would call him tomorrow. She was happy she had warned him and had given him a picture of the psycho. At least now he could look out for him. 

Scully walked away, down the hall, unintentionally leaving her partner in serious danger. 

Mulder heard Scully walk away, leaving him to his unknown doom. He held the photo in front of him and when he turned, put it behind him. He prayed they didn't hear the conversation he had with Scully, although the tall asshole was standing next to him behind the door. Mulder was about to find out that his prayers weren't answered.

"She gone?" he asked.

"Yeah," Mulder said, still leaning his back against the door.

"Well, why are you still standing there? Get your ass over here," he said from the couch.

Mulder glanced at the other man, who was watching him and saying nothing. He hoped it would stay that way. As he moved from the door, Mulder quickly tried to crumple the photo in his hands, hoping that 'couch man' wouldn't see it. Mulder figured it would be worse for him if they knew he knew the shorter man's identity.

When he came to stand in front of the seated man, Mulder hid the photo in his hands, which were placed in front of his groin.

“What’s that?” he asked.

Mulder faked ignorance, saying, “What’s what?”

“Cut the shit Agent Mulder. What’s that in your hands?”

Mulder looked down at his hands, then reluctantly opened them, revealing the crumpled photo.

“Give it to me,” the short man demanded, extending his hand.

Mulder gave the photo to him, then closed his eyes—to block out what was about to happen.

The shorter man opened the photo and looked at the picture of himself. "Where the hell did this come from?"

Since Mulder never heard the tall man speak, he was hoping that maybe he was mute and wouldn't be able to tell his partner what Scully said. If that were true, it might allow Mulder to make something up-- but that idea was all too soon vanquished. Not only could the guy talk, but he certainly wasn't stupid and even if he had been mute, he definitely would find some way to communicate any deceptions on Mulder's part to his partner. 

"It came from the girlfriend or whoever she was," the tall man stated. “She had information about you. She even told him your name." He finished, now glaring at Mulder, who was looking at the floor.

The shorter man looked up at Mulder. "Is all of this true? Did she tell you about me?"

Mulder felt like panicking. He didn't move or answer, which he would soon find out, was a big mistake. 

"Agent Mulder, I know you heard me ask you a question!" the shorter man shouted.

Mulder raised his eyes to look at the shorter man, but still didn't offer an answer. He in turn motioned to the tall man, who grabbed Mulder by the hair and pulled him backwards to the floor. Mulder gasped in pain and desperately tried to get the tall man to release his death grip on his hair. The tall man did not let go as his partner spoke to Mulder.

"Agent Mulder, I am not going to repeat myself. Now-- if you are a masochist, then by all means keep up this behavior and I can assure you a very painful existence."

The tall man didn’t let up on Mulder's hair. At this point, Mulder knew for sure that from the pain he was experiencing, when this asshole finally did let go, he'd have a clump of his hair in his hand. Mulder tried to talk through his agony.

"Please...ahhh...tell him to let go and I'll answer you."

The shorter man glanced at his partner and he let go of Mulder's hair, pushing his head hard. Mulder grimaced, placing his hand on the spot and periodically checking his hand for blood.

"Well, go on. What did she say? And for your sake, you'd better understand--my partner will know if you're lying to me and he hates when anyone lies to me," he threatened, leaning over Mulder. 

Mulder sat up, trying to hide some of his nakedness by drawing up his legs and wrapping his arms around them. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out, he began to speak, trying his best to control his voice.

"She told me your name is Chris Wagner and you were the lover of Raymond Dyer, the man who tortured and murdered 7 men." Mulder waited for the aftermath that was sure to come after giving this bit of information. 

Sure enough, Wagner stood up and was now looming over Mulder and shouting, causing him to tumble backwards.

"What the fuck do you mean by tortured and murdered?! Ray did no such thing! Those fuckin' assholes were S&M freaks! They wanted Ray to do all kinds of shit to them. They wanted to be hurt."

Mulder knew he would regret saying this but he had to. "Did they want to be killed?? Did they want their penises to be cut off and stuffed down their throats??" He stared up into Wagner's face, daring him to answer.

Wagner looked surprised. He looked over at his partner, who shrugged. He then looked back at Mulder and sat back down. "What's this shit about cutting off their dicks?"

Mulder sat up again. He tried his best 'psychologist' voice. "Chris, Ray cut off the men's penises after he tortured them, then left them for dead." Mulder studied the face of the man before him and saw the disbelief in his eyes, then the rage that was building. Mulder added, “I’m really sorry."

Wagner glared at him then got to his feet again. "You're sorry?! Oh you're going to be sorry, all right!" He walked over to his partner and whispered something in his ear then the tall man left the apartment.

Mulder started wondering what was about to happen. He could feel his fear rising and panic setting in. Wagner removed his jacket, laying it on the couch beside him, seemingly ignoring him. Mulder knew the last thing he said upset him, so he felt he should explain some more before Mr. Motivation returned. It was worth a chance. He couldn't be in any more trouble than he was in right now.

Swallowing, he began, “Chris-- is it okay to call you Chris?" 

No acknowledgment from the man who was now sitting back on the couch with his face in his hands, so Mulder continued: 

“Okay...Chris. You have to believe me when I say I'm sure Ray didn't mean to hurt any of those men."

**Careful now, Mulder...**

"He was just confused and angry," Mulder continued, watching for signs of a slow boil, but Wagner was just staring straight ahead. So he kept going:

"Chris, Ray did do those things and he had to be stopped-- you do understand that, don't you?"

Finally he got a reaction. Wagner's eyes were now on him.

"You killed him," he said coldly, with deadly eyes.

"Chris, I had no choice. He came at me with a knife. I had to defend myself or he would have killed me."

"Better you than him. He should have fuckin' killed you instead, then I would have him, not your sorry ass-- but sometimes you have to settle for the substitute when you no longer have the original. Get up!" he shouted.

Mulder saw the look in his eyes and didn't know if what he said made things better or worse. He got up from the floor and stood naked once again before Wagner. Wagner moved back to sit on the couch. 

"Where were we before your bitch girlfriend interrupted?" he sneered, eyes devouring Mulder's cock." Oh yeah..." He beckoned Mulder with his finger and pointed to the floor in front of him, then began to zip down his fly.

Mulder once again stood his ground and didn't move, and this time there was no one with a gun to his head to make him.

**Where the fuck did tall ass go anyway? Straight to hell...I hope...**

Mulder figured if he was going to make some kind of attempt at getting out of this mess, he might as well do it while he and couch ass were alone. He figured he could take him easily and there didn't seem to be a gun anywhere in sight-- except for the one on his desk covered with a towel.

Wagner looked up at him. "I called you, Agent Mulder. Get over here, now!" he shouted.

Mulder's demeanor was calm and rigid. "Where's my motivation?" he asked, looking around the room. "Without motivation," he added, "I’m not doin' shit."

"Oh, the motivation will return any minute now, but I thought that I could motivate you in the meantime." Wagner continued opening his pants.

**This jerk doesn't have a weapon in sight. How the hell did he think he was going to get me to do anything?**

"With what? Did he leave you his weapon?" As Mulder spoke he was inching his way toward the desk where his gun was waiting for him.

"No, he didn't, because I have my own. Wanna' see it?" he said in an eager tone.

When Wagner made a move to go in his jacket pocket for his weapon, Mulder took this opportunity to leap toward his desk. He snatched the towel and threw it in Wagner's face. By the time Wagner took the towel off his face, Mulder had retrieved his gun and was pointing it at Wagner's head.

Just then-- tall man was turning the knob of his front door, which was unlocked. Both men swung their heads toward it. The tall man opened the door and came in. After immediately seeing the situation, he made a lame attempt for his gun. 

"Oh no you don't, asshole-- put your hands in the air." When tall man had done this, Mulder backed up so he'd have both men in his sights, then he told Wagner to sit on his hands. He then turned his attention back to the partner.

"Lower one hand and slowly take out the gun. If it even looks like you're going to try and shoot me, I'll put you down in a matter of seconds-- so you better do it carefully," Mulder said, nervously looking from one man to the other while keeping his gun on the standing man. When the tall man finally had his gun out of his jacket, Mulder told him to put it on the floor and kick it over to him. Mulder held his gun in one hand then bent down to pick up the gun, only taking his gaze from his guests for a second. While keeping his eyes on them, Mulder opened his desk drawer and placed the gun inside.

"Sit on the floor and put your hands on top of your head," he ordered Wagner's partner. The tall man glanced at his partner then looked back at Mulder, who was trying to find something to put on. He grabbed the blanket from a nearby chair and wrapped it around himself then sat down. He looked over at Wagner sitting on his hands again.

"Slowly take that gun out of your pocket and place it on the floor-- and don't you dare try anything," Mulder ordered, pointing his gun at Wagner.

Wagner held one hand in the air and slowly took his gun out of his pocket with the other. The whole time Wagner kept his eyes on Mulder, with a smirk on his face. He laid the gun on the floor as ordered then placed his hands back under his ass.

Mulder quickly picked up the gun and placed it in the drawer with the other weapon. He then glanced at the tall man.

"Where did you go?" 

Tall man glanced again at Wagner, who just stared at him as if to say 'you're on your own now...' 

"Don't fuckin' look at him-- I asked you the goddamn question. Answer me before I blow your fuckin' head off!" Mulder screamed, cocking his gun.

Reluctantly, he answered: "I went to move our car from the front of your building... so no one in the neighbor would get suspicious at seeing a strange car parked there."

Mulder eyed the tall man then looked at Wagner, pointing his gun at him. "Now, I want some more fucking answers. What is all this shit about? Why the fuck are you here? And how did you know where I live?"

"Come on, Agent Mulder-- you're not that stupid, are you? Don't you know this is all about revenge-- payback for what happened to Ray... for what you did to him." He glared at Mulder then continued: "Don't think just because you feel you've got the upper hand now that this is all over-- because it's not. It’s only just beginning."

Mulder stared at him, narrowing his eyes. 

**What the fuck was this cocky son-of-a-bitch talking about?**

 

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder comes home to uninvited guests who want him to pay for something he's done.

Mulder tightened the grip on his gun and asked again: "How did you know where I lived?"

Wagner smiled. "It was easy. I was parked around the corner from Ray's place one night when you came snoopin' around. I watched as you went back to your car then I followed you back here. I got your apartment by finding you name on your mailbox."

Mulder glared at him. "You think you're so smart, don't you?"

"Oh I am, Agent Mulder. I'm a lot smarter than you," Wagner said, confidently.

Mulder had had enough of this shit. Since it seemed like he had the situation under control now, he decided that it was time to call Scully...then call the police. He quickly retrieved his phone from where he had thrown it, then sat down and speed dialed Scully with one hand-- while he kept the gun on Wagner with the other. Mulder had no idea that Wagner had another gun, tucked in the back of his pants. While Mulder wasn't looking, he slowly removed his hand from under him and moved it up his back. On seeing what Wagner was trying to do, his partner decided to create a diversion. 

Tall man began to get up from the floor. Mulder quickly reacted by aiming his gun at him and shouting for him to get back down. The diversion worked, because Mulder didn't notice Wagner's hand moving behind his back. When Mulder glanced back at him, he quickly placed hand back under himself. 

Mulder noticed the movement. "You better keep those hands under your ass," he threatened, then went back to trying to contact Scully. Her phone went straight to voicemail, so he called her landline-- again no answer. He was about to leave a message on her answering machine when he heard the cocking of a gun. Mulder looked over at Wagner and was surprised to see him holding a gun.

Mulder was dumbfounded. He knew he had taken Wagner's gun from him. Who knew the bastard had another one on him.

*Shit! I should have searched him! How could I have been so stupid?!*

Mulder could have easily blamed his extreme tiredness for his uncharacteristic stupidity, but that didn't matter now. What mattered was he was once again under the control of his uninvited guests and their horrific demands.

"Agent Mulder, hang up the phone and place it on your desk... then put your weapon on the floor."

Mulder obeyed with no argument. He ended the call, placed his phone on the desk and his gun on the floor then closed his eyes in resignation and defeat. His only hope was that Scully would see she had a missed call from him and would call him back. If he wasn't permitted to answer, she would become suspicious and come by again... this time to save him... and with back-up. If she didn't bring back-up, hopefully she'd be able to figure out a way to get him out of this or they could figure out a way together. Scully has always come to his rescue before as he has done the same for her. Together they were a force to be reckoned with. They could fight any monster, creature or mutant and usually win. Hopefully this would happen before he was either maimed or killed-- or both.

 

Scully's apartment  
2:13 AM

Scully was exhausted. After telling her partner her news and finding that he was...busy, she decided to go home and get some rest. She turned off her cell so she wouldn't be disturbed. She figured Mulder was safe and sound in his apartment for the night and wouldn't be calling her for anything. In case of an emergency call, she left her landline answering machine on.

Scully was sleeping restlessly. She kept thinking about how strange Mulder was acting and the fact he had a *woman* with him, especially after he said he was so tired. Did he have a date planned with this woman? Who was she? Where did she come from? And why didn't he tell her? There were too many questions. This did not feel right at all. 

In her tossing and turning, Scully thought she heard the phone. Since she was awake, she decided to check to see if she had any messages. Groggily, she padded to her machine in the living room. Yep, there was one message. She pressed play and heard breathing and a male voice in the background saying-- hang up the phone and place... *something* -- she couldn't make it out. She played it back, but still couldn't understand the rest. Could this be Mulder? She dialed *69 to find out who called, but it said the number was private. It still could have been Mulder. She decided to call him on his landline, thinking he should be home.

Mulder was home all right....

Tall man was now standing and walking over to Mulder’s desk and took out his and Wagner’s gun out of the drawer, then he handed Wagner his gun. He pointed his gun at Mulder, while he put the other gun back in his pants. Mulder was still sitting in the chair with the blanket around him. When tall ass walked toward Mulder glanced up at him and was greeted with smirk. He put the gun to Mulder's head again and cocked it, then stood awaiting further instructions.

Wagner picked up Mulder’s gun and removed all the bullets-- making sure it would be useless if he got to it again. He then placed the bullets in his jacket pocket and put the gun on a high shelf over the fish tank. He turned and stared at Mulder for a long time, but Mulder kept his gaze on the floor.

"Agent Mulder, come over here," Wagner ordered in a much too calm tone.

Mulder lifted his head and glanced sideways at tall ass, then rose slowly from the chair, wrapping the blanket tightly around him.

"Agent Mulder, lose the damn blanket and get your ass over here." His tone was more forceful now. Mulder figured he should try not to make this psycho angry.... he'd do his best not to anyway.

Mulder released the blanket, letting it fall to the floor. An unbearable chill came over his body. He trembled as goose bumps emerged all over his skin. He rubbed his hands up and down his arms. After taking in a deep breath, he padded naked towards Wagner. He stood in front of him motionless, glaring at him-- daggers shooting from his eyes.

"Kneel down and sit back on your heels." 

Mulder did as he was told, his hands covering his genitals.

Wagner continued to watch him, trying to read his face, but Mulder had his mask firmly in place. He showed no emotion...just a blank stoic expression. 

It was frustrating Wagner. "Agent Mulder, tell me one thing before we begin. Why were you assigned to this case? It wasn't exactly an X-File, was it?" 

Mulder clenched and unclenched his jaw, then answered: "The case had gone on for a long time-- no one could solve it. Since it dealt with serial murders and the kills were unusual, they decided to give it to me." Mulder's voice was flat and filled with venom.

"Yeah, the *Boy Wonder*-- give it to him, he can solve it-- too bad for Ray. If they didn't give it to *you* he would still be alive." 

**Yeah, alive to continue killing, you sick bastard!**

Mulder could hear the anger building in Wagner's voice, so he tried to remain calm and unflinching.

Wagner stood up and looked down at Mulder. 

"I think it's time to start the show." He gestured for his partner to come over.

"Motivation, I believe you'll be needed. Now Agent Mulder-- or should I say-- the star of our show, please take your place at center stage." 

Wagner extended his hand towards the couch. Mulder got up and sat on his couch, placing his hands back over his genitals. His stomach was lurching and he fought the desire to throw up -- that overwhelming feeling to faint had returned. He wished he could faint, and then he wouldn't have to do what they wanted him to do. He began to breathe in and out slowly in an effort to not hyperventilate. Whatever this psycho was going to have him do, he wished he would let him do it quickly, then leave-- so he could immediately hunt him down and kill him-- along with his tall-ass partner.

Just then Mulder's landline rang. 

"Shit, who the fuck is that now? Too many fuckin' interruptions! Pull the shit out the wall!" Wagner motioned for his partner to do it. In mid ring, he pulled the chord until it popped from the wall and then went to stand next to his partner, pointing his gun at Mulder.

Mulder knew it was Scully but he tried not to panic. He knew she'd be on her way now.

**Please let me be right...**

Wagner remembered Mulder's cell phone and went over to the desk to turn it off. 

"Now, no more interruptions," he spat, throwing the phone back on Mulder's desk. He smiled lecherously at Mulder again. 

"Spread your legs," he ordered as he went to sit in the chair Mulder occupied moments before. He wanted a good view of Mulder's performance on the couch.

Mulder took in a ragged breath, let it out and them began to chew on his bottom lip. He looked over at the tall ass, who was scowling at him.

"Agent Mulder, do you need motivation so soon?" Tall ass made a move towards him and Mulder swallowed hard-- then slowly spread his legs apart. 

"Good, now grab your penis with your right hand. You are right handed, aren't you?"

No answer.

"Agent Mulder!" he shouted.

Startled, Mulder nodded without looking up. He willed his right hand to grasp his cock.

**This sick bastard wants me to masturbate in front of him. Shit! Maybe after I make myself cum, he'll leave and it'll be all over. I'll do it and do it quickly. I'll close my eyes and pretend they're not there. Yeah. I can do this. I have to, if I want to be alive when Scully finally shows up.**

Suddenly tall ass walked over to the bag they brought and rummaged through it for something. Mulder kept his head down, lifting his eyes to see what he was doing. Tall ass pulled out a tube. Mulder knew exactly what it was: Astroglide. He walked over to Mulder and offered the tube to him. Mulder didn't acknowledge him.

"Agent Mulder, this will make it a lot easier for you, but if you don't want it..."

Wagner jerked his head for his partner to put it back. Mulder thought about it and decided that this would make him get off quicker...ending this, so he released his penis and extended his left hand, without looking up. Tall ass looked over at his partner, who motioned for him to give it to Mulder. 

"Put some in the palm of your hand," he ordered from the chair. 

Mulder opened his palm and squeezed a small amount in it. He handed it back to tall ass and he put the tube back in the bag, zipped it up then resumed his position next to his partner, with his gun pointing at Mulder.

Mulder remained frozen, staring at the gel in his palm. Only Wagner's voice brought him back. 

"Go ahead, Agent Mulder. Rub it on your penis. I want you to make yourself nice and hard."

Mulder refused to look at him and continued to stare at the lube in his palm. This all felt like a nightmare. Was this really happening? Was he really sitting naked on his couch, in front of two strange men who were making him masturbate? Forcing him. Reality soon came crashing down when suddenly Mulder felt a sharp pain across the side of his face. Apparently while in his trance, Wagner told his partner to wake Mulder up-- the hard way. He back-handed him and the blow caused Mulder to fall over onto his side. When he leaned up, he wiped blood from his lip.

"Agent Mulder, why do you continue to disobey me and make things like this happen to you?"

Mulder gave both psychos a quick glare, then bowed his head. Once again, he willed his right hand to grasp his cock. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and began to slowly slide the lube along his shaft. He remembered his mission and began to move his hand faster.

"Hold on there, Agent Mulder. What are you trying to do? Slow down—remember, slow and steady wins the race and I don't want this race to be over too soon."

**Shit, why does he have to talk so much? Why can't he just let me do this my way? Every time he opens his mouth, I'm painfully reminded that they're in the room and I'm in this horrible situation-- the embarrassment, the humiliation, the shame... Maybe that's the point. Maybe this is part of his sick game. He has to make this as uncomfortable and unbearable for me as he can. It's up to me to not let it get to me-- not let him break me. The problem is-- I'm not too sure how to prevent that from happening.**

Mulder stopped and opened his eyes. “This would be a lot easier if he didn’t have that gun on me,” he admitted, glaring at tall ass.

Wagner looked over at his partner and nodded. Tall ass immediately lowered his gun, but kept it in his hand.

“Is that better Agent Mulder?”

Mulder nodded.

"Good, now put your feet up on the edge of the couch and let your legs fall open."  
Mulder reluctantly obeyed. "Good boy, now continue to stroke your penis with your right hand, while your left hand squeezes your balls."

Mulder couldn't get his left hand to react. It seemed to be frozen or paralyzed. He could feel himself beginning to hyperventilate. He desperately tried to breathe. 

After noticing that Mulder wasn't moving, Wagner motioned for his partner to motivate him again. He walked over to Mulder and cocked the gun, placing it at Mulder's temple. This caused Mulder to breath faster. 

"Agent Mulder, do you want to die?"

Mulder remained quiet, trying to get his breathing under control.

"Answer me Agent Mulder or so help me-- I'm going to order him to blow your brains out!"

"No!” Mulder shouted. “I don't want to die, but I can't do this! I can't!" Mulder fought back the rage that would surely get him killed.

"Agent Mulder, I told you before-- tonight I was going to get what I want and I want you to squeeze your balls. Either you straighten your ass up or you are going to die-- like Ray." 

His words had a deadly seriousness. This fuck was not going to let up on him. 

"So, what's it gonna' be, Agent Mulder-- touch yourself or die? It's your call."

Wagner leaned back in the chair, waiting for Mulder's response. Mulder's hand moved slowly toward his balls, but he couldn't touch them. 

Wagner leaned forward. "Maybe you'd prefer that I squeeze them for you," he said, getting up from the chair.

"You fuckin' touch me and I'll kill you! I'm gonna' kill you anyway, but touch me again and your death will come sooner!" Mulder spat. 

Wagner stopped and smiled. "You still think you've got the upper hand here, don't you?"

Mulder didn't answer him. He knew he didn't have the upper hand, but the last thing Mulder wanted was for this bastard to touch him again. He put his other hand on his balls and began to squeeze them. 

Wagner smiled and nodded his head in approval as he leaned back. He glanced up at his partner, who smiled back as if to say 'You did it. You've got him'.

"Don't forget your dick-- keep rubbing it, nice and slow," Wagner commanded.

Mulder threw his head back, his eyes shut tight. He tried desperately to block them out. Slowly, Mulder resumed giving himself a hand job while squeezing and rolling his balls with his other hand. He wasn't sure how much time had passed. He was certain with all the stress and having a gun pointed at his head, he wouldn't be able to cum. Suddenly, Mulder began to feel the familiar sensations of his approaching orgasm. He was shocked his body was actually able to react in this very stressful, traumatizing situation, but here it was...his impending orgasm. He began to rub his penis faster and squeeze his scrotum harder. He desperately wanted to cum, so he continued assaulting his genitals. A fine sheet of sweat covered his skin as he worked hard to bring himself off. He began to moan and writhe on the couch, wetting his bottom lip with his tongue. He wanted to be totally oblivious to the two men in the room, but couldn't-- his impending orgasm did obscure their presence, if not blot it out completely...

Wagner was enjoying Mulder's performance so much that he also began to fondle himself while his partner stood and watched. Even though Wagner had started after Mulder, he managed to bring himself off first. As he was recovering and cleaning himself up, he noticed Mulder looked like he was about to cum. He motioned for his partner to go and put a stop to it.

Given the fact he had his eyes shut and was concentrating on his *performance*, Mulder was totally unaware of tall ass looming over him. 

He continued to hold the gun at his head, as he shouted for Mulder to stop, but he didn't…he couldn't...he was too close. Wagner ordered his partner to slap him, so tall ass positioned himself in the front of Mulder and hauled off, slapping the shit out of him.

Mulder opened his eyes, startled and confused. His gaze darted back and forth between the two men. 

"Wh--why?" Mulder asked, trying to catch his breath. "Why did he slap me?" Mulder's hand covered the red hand print on the side of his face.

"It's simple, Agent Mulder. We tried to make you stop but you wouldn't, so my friend here gave you a little motivation to do so."

"I don't understand. Why did you want me to stop?" Mulder asked, his voice small. "I thought you wanted me to......" He couldn't bring himself to actually say the word...*cum*. 

"No Agent Mulder. If you recall, I told you to make yourself nice and hard." He looked at Mulder's painfully hard erection. "And by the looks of things, I believe you were successful."

Mulder looked down at his penis. It was lying against his stomach. He was beyond embarrassed and humiliated. He just wanted to die. He secretly wished tall ass would put him out of his misery. Why didn't this fuck want him to orgasm? Was this more of the torture... or did he have something else in mind?

**Powers that be, please end this. I can't take much more. And where the fuck is Scully?**

 

Dana Scully's car  
2:53 AM

After not being able to contact Mulder, Scully decided she needed to give him another visit. She got dressed and went down to her car. At first, she didn't think that was wise, especially if he still had *company*... 

That was the core of her problem: She'd known Mulder for more than 4 years and not once during that time had anything like this *ever* happened. It simply was *not* Mulder. Oh, she believed people could change but not to this degree-- or this suddenly. 

Mulder was completely exhausted when he left her and when they spoke on the phone. How could he have had a date-- unless he actually forgot about it and didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings-- so he went through with it.... Now that sounded like Mulder... and what's with pushing her out the door? And slamming the door in her face? She realized she was intruding but something didn't seem right about that.

Scully had a gut feeling something was very wrong and she was not going to rest until she got back to his apartment and actually saw the bimbo...er...woman for herself. 

Unfortunately, the gods were against her this morning. The main road that she usually took to Mulder's place was washed out because of the heavy rains over the past few days. Now she had to take an alternate route that would take 20 minutes longer. She hoped her instincts were wrong and Mulder was asleep-- in the arms of some woman-- safe and sound.

 

Mulder's apartment  
3:05 am

Nothing could have been further from the truth. Mulder was on the couch, watching in horror as the tall man began to undress. Wagner was now holding the gun on Mulder. He told Mulder he'd gotten his penis nice and hard for a purpose. It seemed tall ass needed to be fucked and he would be the one to do it.

"Now don't go getting soft on us, Agent Mulder. My boy here really needs a good fuck," he said, slapping his partner's ass.

**I don't believe this shit is happening to me. He wants me to stick my dick in this guy's ass and fuck him! This is a fucking nightmare! I *really* don't think I'm going to be able to do this-- gun or no gun. Then again, things could be a lot worse. Wagner could have tall ass fuck me in the ass. Jesus-- what if Wagner decides to fuck me next? Shit! What the fuck am I going to do? Maybe I could try to get one of their guns away from them. I'd probably die trying, but at least this hell would be over**

Mulder's head was reeling and unfortunately, because of all his anxiety and fear, his erection was fading.

**Christ, he's going to make me masturbate again! Fuck!**

Mulder had to think of something because that was just not going to happen again. He looked and saw tall ass was down to his underwear. He decided to ask to go to the bathroom-- there he could get himself hard again... *in private*.

Mulder got up from the couch. Immediately Wagner swung around aiming the gun at him. 

"Where the fuck are you going?"

"I have to go to the bathroom." He glared at tall ass and added, "I'm sure that he doesn't want me peeing in his ass, does he?" 

Wagner grimaced, glanced at his partner, then back at Mulder. 

"Go ahead-- but make it quick. I don't want to have to come in there after you," he said, keeping the gun on Mulder as he passed-- in case he tried something.

Mulder quickly went inside the bathroom and closed the door. He frantically began to look around. 

**Why aren't there any windows in here? Shit!**

He looked down at his discarded clothes on the floor. He wanted desperately to put them on, but Wagner would just make him take them off. 

**And why didn't I have a phone installed in here? Stupid to think about this now, I have to try and get hard again-- and fast**

Mulder sat on the cold lid of his toilet seat. He spread his legs wide and began to stroke himself again. He needed to try and relax, but because he was so nervous and scared, he found it very difficult to concentrate.

**Come on, Mulder-- relax. Just close your eyes and think of all those dirty tapes in your collection. All the sucking and fucking...**

Talking to himself like that seemed to be working. He was feeling aroused again. He continued to jerk off while squeezing his balls and trying to remember not to cum, or it would be all over... along with his life.

"Let's go, Agent Mulder. Get out of the bathroom, now!" Wagner shouted.

Mulder hoped he was hard enough. He emerged from the bathroom and both men immediately noticed Mulder's bobbing cock. 

"Well, it looks like somebody's ready," Wagner said as he grabbed Mulder's arm and guided him toward his partner, who was now as naked as he was.

That queasy feeling was returning to Mulder's stomach again. God-- he didn't want to do this but he didn't really want to die either. He wondered if they would really kill him. He decided he would not fuck this guy willingly. He'd put up a fight or something and see just how far they'd go without getting himself killed in the process. After all, Wagner was now holding the gun on him, not tall ass.

Tall ass got down on his hands and knees, waiting for Mulder to enter him. Wagner shoved Mulder to his kneel behind his partner. As Mulder watched, Wagner prepared his partner's ass for penetration by inserting two lube covered fingers into it. He manipulated his fingers in his ass until he thought he was stretched and ready. Wiping his fingers with the towel Mulder had on, he turned to him... 

"Okay, Agent Mulder. He's ready for you."

Mulder looked at this guy's hairy ass, with lube oozing out-- and panicked. He fell back, shaking his head. He began to scoot backwards until he hit the front of the couch. He drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around them.

"What the fuck is this?!" Wagner shouted, pointing his gun at Mulder's head. "Get back over here, Agent Mulder!"

Mulder continued to shake his head vigorously. 

Really pissed now, Wagner grabbed him by the hair and placed the gun barrel to his cheek. 

"You'd better get your ass up, mother fucker, before I blow your goddamn face off!"

Mulder squeezed his eyelids shut. "I can't do this, I can't...I won't!"

Wagner grabbed Mulder by his hair and was just about to drag him to his feet when he heard a knock on the door. All three men froze. Another knock came, then a voice...

"Mulder, it's me." 

Wagner roughly let go of Mulder's hair. 

Mulder looked up toward the ceiling as if to say, 'Thank you, Jesus.'

Wagner glared at Mulder. "What is your bitch girlfriend doing back here? I'm going to fuckin' get rid of her ass myself!" 

He got up to go to the door, gun in hand. Tall ass was standing now, still naked, also holding his gun. As Wagner went to unlock the door, Mulder yelled, 

"Scully they have guns!" Then he tackled Wagner, knocking him to the floor. Immediately, tall ass struck Mulder in the face with the butt of his gun, almost knocking him out.

Wagner got up and made his way to the door, telling his partner to stay with Mulder. He opened the door and ran down the hall, but Scully was nowhere in sight. Wagner figured that she was scared off. 

He turned around and was greeted with a hard blow to the head from Scully's gun. He went down like the sack of shit that he was. Scully bent down, rolled him onto his stomach and put cuffs on him. She then placed his gun in her pocket and stood up with her gun positioned in her hand. Did she hear Mulder say, 'they have guns'? *They*...

Scully quietly walked back to the apartment and found the door open. She raised her gun with her back against the wall right outside the door.

Inside, Mulder was now fully conscious and sitting on the floor with his back against the couch. Tall ass had his gun on him again. 

"We're going to wait a few more minutes, and after that, if Chris isn't back, you're going to fuck me without him."

**Yeah, you're going to get fucked all right. Scully is going to fuck you up...**

Mulder could see Scully was just outside the door. He glanced at tall ass, who was still staring at him to make sure he didn't try anything else. Mulder knew he had to distract him somehow so Scully could get a chance at him.

"You know, I don't think we should wait any longer for your partner," Mulder said. Tall ass was now looking at him like he was an alien. "My cock can't wait any longer," he lied, as he stroked it. 

From out in the hall, Scully couldn't believe what she was hearing. What the hell was going on?

"So *now* you want to do this? Before you refused. Why have you changed your mind all of a sudden," Tall ass asked suspiciously.

"Is that really important? The fact is that *now* I want to fuck you," Mulder said with false conviction.

Tall ass stared at Mulder for a moment, trying to read his face to see if he was being sincere. Mulder held his expression in check, giving nothing away. Tall ass then stood and motioned for him to come over. He waited for Mulder to get up and walk near him. The tall ass got back on his hands and knees, laying the gun next to his hand. He informed Mulder that he wouldn't hesitate to use it if he was to try anything. Mulder got down on his knees again, behind him, then glanced at the doorway where Scully was.

"What the fuck are you waiting for? Fuck me," he said, looking back. With that, Scully moved into the doorway with her gun drawn, but the full sight of Mulder naked and kneeling behind another naked man caught her off guard-- causing her to freeze a second. When Mulder saw her, he yelled,

"He's Wagner's partner! Shoot him!"

Tall ass looked up, seeing Scully in the doorway. Immediately he reached for his gun, but before he could pick it up, Scully shot him in the hand. While he was writhing on the floor, holding his hand in pain, Scully grabbed that hand and wrenched it behind his back. She did the same with his other hand, placing them in cuffs. 

She looked over and saw Mulder picking up a blanket and wrapping it around himself. He walked over to Scully, looking down at the naked captured man.

"Where's the other one?" he asked.

"He's unconscious and cuffed in the hallway," she said as she noticed the cut on Mulder's face. 

"I wish I had the pleasure," Mulder said, smirking.

"Mulder, are you okay? You're bleeding. Let me take a look at that," she said, raising her hand to investigate the cut.

Mulder winced and jerked away from her hand.

"Scully, I'm fine. It's just a cut."

"Maybe it needs stitches," she said still trying to take a look at it, but Mulder was adamant and moved out of reach. Scully gave him a look.

"Well at least go in the bathroom and clean it. Put on some antiseptic ointment before it gets infected."

Mulder gave her a weak smile and nodded before disappearing into the bathroom. 

"Mulder," Scully called.

Mulder's head popped back out the door. "Yeah?"

"Put some clothes on. I'm going to call in so they can come and pick up the trash," Scully announced as she began to make the call.

Mulder blushed a little as he darted back inside the bathroom. After he closed the door, he looked at the cut on his cheek in the mirror. It didn't look too bad, he thought. He let the blanket fall to the floor, then turned on the shower, adjusted the water's temperature to just below scalding and stepped inside. 

First, he poured shower gel into his wash cloth and vigorously began to wash his penis-- scrubbing it until it was sore. He had to wash off that asshole's hand. When he felt he was sufficiently cleansed of any remaining evidence of the evening, he rinsed the washcloth and applied it to the cut. Wincing a little as he dabbed it, he rinsed the blood from the cloth and hung it on the towel rack. Shutting off the water, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry himself off. Dropping the towel on the floor, he opened his medicine cabinet and took out a tube of antiseptic ointment. Carefully, he dabbed some on the cut, which was beginning to swell. After replacing the tube, he put a Band-Aid on it, then picked up his pants and undershirt from the bathroom floor and put them on. 

He glanced at himself in the mirror, raking his hand through his hair. Before leaving his reflection, he noticed his face. He looked haggard and beaten. He wondered how he looked to Dr. Scully. He tried his best to put his mask back on. He didn't want the events of the night to show on his face. Once his mask was in place, he opened the door and stepped out.

By the time Mulder came out of the bathroom, Scully had seen to the removal of his unwelcomed guests and was closing the door behind the officers who took them away. 

As Mulder walked into the room, she glanced at him and went to sit on the couch. 

Seeing her sitting in the exact stop where that asshole sat for most of the night was a little disconcerting.

**Shit, I gotta' get a new couch..but I loved that couch**

"They said they'll get your statement later," she said, watching him. "Mulder, are you all right? How's the cut?" she asked with real concern.

"It's okay," he said, moving to slump in the chair the asshole sat in moments before.

**I gotta' get a new chair...**

Mulder sat up and put his elbows on his knees, with his face in his hands. He was so exhausted. Scully got up and crouched down next to the chair. She placed a hand on his arm and he flinched. She reached up and took his hands from his face. He looked down into Scully's worried eyes.

"Mulder... do you want to talk about what happened?" she asked in a calm voice. "Then moved her hand from his arm to his knee.

Mulder fought the impulse to get up and move away...away from Scully and her questions. He wasn't ready to talk now...if ever. It was all just too much. He laid back in the chair and closed his eyes. After taking in a deep breath and blowing it out, he looked at her again--

"Scully, I'm just too tired to get into it right now," he said, placing his hand on his forehead, squeezing his temples.

"You look exhausted," she observed, patting his knee, then removing it to stand. "You definitely need to get some rest. We can talk later," she said, smiling.

Mulder nodded, then removed his hand from his head and saw Scully making her way toward the door.

"Scully." 

"Yeah, Mulder?" she said, turning back with her hand on the door knob.

"Thanks. Thanks for coming to my rescue... again," he said, with a small smile. 

Scully turned to open the door, then turned back to Mulder again, returning his smile. 

"Just get some rest and we'll talk this afternoon." Then she closed the door behind her and was gone.

Mulder sighed deeply, lifting his tired, battered body out of the chair. He dragged himself over to his couch-- and froze. There was no way he was going to sleep on that tonight. He turned, reluctantly going to his bedroom. After removing all the junk that was covering it, he threw himself on the bed. It was just before sunrise when he finally fell asleep.

 

Mulder's apartment  
3:32 PM

Scully drove back to Mulder's apartment later that afternoon. She parked the car then walked to the neighborhood Chinese Restaurant. She placed her order for take out and waited. After paying for the food, she walked back around the corner to Mulder's building. When she got to his door, she put the bag of food down so she could grab her key to open the door-- not wanting to knock or ring to disturb Mulder if he was still asleep. Once she got the door open, she picked up the food, entered the apartment, bumping the door closed with her hip. Quietly, she made her way to his kitchen, where she put the food on the table. She looked around the kitchen and noticed all the dirty dishes in the sink and the discarded food containers lying about. She decided to do a little cleaning up before she prepared the food.

In the bedroom, Mulder was restless. He tossed and turned on his unfamiliar bed. When he was able to fall asleep, it didn't last long-- he'd be startled awake from nightmares. He kept seeing that bastard's face and hearing his proper shitty voice. He'd wake in a cold sweat, his heart racing, thinking they were still in his apartment. Suddenly, he sniffed the air--

**Chinese food? Do I smell Chinese food?**

Mulder sat up, scanning the room. He slowly got out of bed and went to the door, poking his head out. He noticed that his kitchen light was on.

**Who the hell was this? Am I ever alone in this apartment?**

Mulder tiptoed to his living room. He went over to the shelf over the fish tank and got his gun, where Wagner had put it. Quietly, he opened his desk drawer, took out some bullets and put them in the gun. He then pointed the barrel up and moved toward the kitchen. There was no way *this* intruder was going to get the best of him this time. Without warning, Mulder jumped in the doorway, pointed his gun and yelled, "Freeze!" 

Scully swung around dropping the plate she was holding. It crashed loudly on the floor.

"Scully! Christ, I didn't know it was you," he said, breathing hard.

Holding her chest, Scully panted, "Who did you think it was, Mulder?"

He placed his gun on the counter and then leaned down. "Oh I don't know Scully-- maybe there's a slight possibility that my *uninvited* quests could have somehow escaped and came back here." Mulder's tone was dripping with sarcasm. 

"You think they would have returned with Chinese food?"

At that moment, Mulder looked at the table and noticed-- Scully had brought him Chinese food.

**She brought me food? Chinese food? Now, don't *I* feel like a shit...**

Mulder's demeanor softened. Leaning up from the counter, he warily walked over to Scully, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, Scully. I guess I'm still a little jumpy."

Scully smiled. "And you have every right to be, Mulder. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have snuck in here like this, especially after what you've been through." Scully looked down and saw the broken plate. 

"I'm sorry about your plate," she said, stooping to pick up the broken shards, when Mulder gently grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"No, I'll get that. After all, it was my fault you dropped it." Mulder got a dustpan and a hand broom to sweep up the shards and dumped them in the garbage. When he turned around, Scully was taking the cartons of food out of the bag and placing them on the table.

"I got all your favorites: Shrimp Lo Mein, steamed dumplings, chicken and broccoli and Wonton soup. Get some plates and utensils."

"A feast!" Mulder exclaimed as he eagerly obeyed, getting the items and placing them on the table. He watched as Scully made him a plate. 

"Scully, how did you know I'd wake up starving?" he asked, sitting down and taking the plate of food from her. 

"Common sense Mulder. It's been more than a few hours since you last ate and I knew that you probably wouldn't feel up to cooking anything when you woke up," she said, taking the lid off the soup container and joining him at the table.

Mulder spun some Lo Mein on his fork then put it into his mouth. 

"Scully, I don't deserve you," he confessed after swallowing. "You know, I think this is the first time I've ever actually sat and ate at this table," Mulder realized.

Scully laughed then sipped a spoon full of soup. 

"Scully, is that all you're going to eat? Here," he said, grabbing another plate and putting some chicken and broccoli on it.

"No, this is all I want. Really," she said, pushing the plate away. "I brought it for you."

"Yeah I know, Scully but you should really eat more. After all, you have to keep up your strength for rescuing me." He pushed the plate back in front of her, adding a dumping. "Do you want some soy sauce?" he asked, tearing a packet open.

"No, Mulder."  
He shrugged then went back to eating. She watched as he ate, as if he didn't have a care in the world. His statement about her needing strength to rescue him didn't escape her either.

**He's feeling very vulnerable now, and he's trying to cover up his feelings-- as usual-- with humor and denial. He went through some kind of hell last night and he should talk about it.**

Scully continued to watch her partner intently. She noticed how tired he still looked. "Mulder, were you able to get any sleep?"

Mulder stopped eating and his features took on a solemn appearance. He looked over at Scully, seeing the concern in her eyes, then shook his head, "No, not really," he admitted, then added, looking down into his plate, "I kept waking up." 

Scully saw Mulder's mood suddenly turn dark and he seemed to have lost his appetite. He moved the food around on his plate and stared at it- lost in thought. He was probably reliving what happened.

"Was it because of last night? Were you having nightmares?"

Mulder looked up from his plate then at Scully. He wanted to tell her everything, but it was just too hard. He was uncomfortable being so vulnerable, even with her. Instead of getting into it, Mulder just nodded.

Scully was getting very frustrated with Mulder's lack of divulging any details. She knew this was difficult for him to talk about, but it was her—Scully-- his trusted partner of over 5 years. He should be able to talk to her about anything. She moved her chair closer to him and looked into his eyes.

"Mulder, are you okay?" As Mulder opened his mouth to answer, Scully interrupted: "And don't say, 'I'm fine'. I know you went through something awful last night and I think you should talk about it," she said, having finished her meal, pushing away her plate.

Mulder looked at Scully and without answering her question, he abruptly got up from the table, took his plate and scraped the leftovers back in the cartons. After putting his plate in the sink, he opened the refrigerator and took out a beer.

"You want one?" He held up the bottle to her.

Scully shook her head, never taking her eyes off him. Shrugging, Mulder closed the frig and took his beer to the living room, leaving Scully at the table. When Scully came into the living room, Mulder was sitting in a chair, holding the bottle and staring straight ahead, as if he was far away. Scully went to sit on the couch, in front of him, watching and waiting until he was ready to talk.

Mulder slouched down into the chair, letting out a sigh that was loud enough for Scully to hear. He took a swig of his beer, then laid his head back and stared up at the ceiling. After a few seconds he began to speak...

"Stop looking at me like that Scully...I'm..."

"Fine-- yeah, I know, Mulder. You're so fine that you're having nightmares. You need to talk about this and if you don't want to talk to me, I think you should see a professional."

Mulder rubbed his hand over his face then looked at Scully. "Scully I am not talking to a professional."

"Then talk to me," she said, with a pained, pleading look in her eyes.

Mulder sighed. "Okay, Scully," he said, not looking at her. "You want me to tell you what happened last night?"

"Yes I do, Mulder. Was he involved in the murders with Dyer?"

Mulder sat up to look at her. "I don't think so. He seemed to be quite surprised and upset when he found out the truth of what his lover had done." He brought the bottle to his lips and took a swig.

There was a brief moment of silence before Scully asked another question. She tried to ask it as gently as possible. 

"Mulder, what exactly happened? What did they do to you?"

Mulder took a deep breath and another swig of beer. Once again, staring off into space, as he answered her-- 

"They wanted to humiliate and embarrass me, Scully." He swallowed hard. "And I have to say they were successful. They robbed me of my dignity. They wouldn't let me cover myself...they kept me naked.” Mulder paused for a moment then continued. “Then he…touched me and forced me to......touch myself… in front of them." 

Mulder took a larger swig of beer, finished the bottle and placed it on the floor. Biting his lip and not meeting Scully's gaze, he continued: 

"When you came in, the tall asshole wanted me to......penetrate him. Thank goodness you came in when you did...I don't think I would have been able to do it...he would have had to kill me, if I didn't kill him first." Mulder lowered his eyes toward the floor, shaking his head. "I can't believe I *let* them force me into doing those things-- but you know what the worst part is?"

With tears in her eyes, Scully shook her head then whispered 'no'.

"They destroyed my only sanctuary-- my apartment...my home and...my couch," he added looking sorrowful at it. "How can I ever sleep on that thing again without remembering what they made me do on it?" 

Mulder slumped back down in the chair again with a pout and his hand on his forehead.

Scully assumed they must have forced him to masturbate on the couch. She felt so sorry for him. She knew how much that beaten up old thing had meant to him. It was his comfort-- his peace and these bastards took that away from him.

**My God-- what Mulder had endured... It could have been worse-- much worse but this was bad enough. The shame and humiliation he must have felt... He was violated...assaulted. How could he look at this room now without seeing what happened here? Or lie on that couch--- the place where he slept-- without remembering? Hopefully with time he might be able to forget... block it out. He was good at that. I'll just try to get him to understand there was nothing he could have done to prevent this...if he wanted to stay alive...**

Scully once again got up to kneel beside Mulder. She took his hand from his forehead and held it as she spoke. He glanced at her then closed his eyes, accepting her touch. 

"Mulder, you had no choice. If you didn't let them force you to do those things, they would have killed you. Even though they made you do all those things-- they still weren't successful." 

Mulder opened his eyes and looked down at Scully with bewilderment. Scully continued, rubbing her thumb on the back of his hand. 

"Mulder, you are still here. You’re not dead. The memories of what you had to endure will fade in time. If not all together, enough so that you'll be able to be at peace in this apartment again. You managed to stay alive through it all, and that was the goal. You did what you had to do to survive. They would have succeeded if you had not done what they wanted. Wagner wanted a reason to kill you, to get revenge for Dyer. He was probably counting on you to not cooperate so he could kill you."

Scully leaned up and held Mulder's face between her hands and looked into his eyes. 

"Do you understand me, Mulder? They didn't succeed, you did. You can get a new apartment or a new couch-- but you could never get your life back." Scully slowly saw understanding fill Mulder's eyes. 

He did understand. Leave it to Scully to find a rainbow at the end of a storm. He realized she was right. He survived when they wanted him dead. Maybe they robbed him of a few things temporarily but at least they didn't end up taking his life.

Mulder removed Scully's hands from his face and placed them on his chest. He looked at her with appreciation and admiration. She always seemed to know just what to say to bring him back from despair. He could count on her to understand what he needed to hear. Mulder finally spoke with tears in his eyes:

"Scully, you're so right. Those bastards didn't get the better of me, although I think they thought they did. I'm still alive," he said with renewed strength and optimism. "I know I'll eventually get over what happened last night. Hell, I may even be able to sleep on that couch again." He gave Scully a small smile, releasing her hands.

"That's right Mulder, you will. The main thing is you didn't let them kill you. I want you to know-- whenever you need to talk about this, I'll be here." 

Mulder kissed the top of Scully's head then stood up, bringing her up with him. The two looked into one another's eyes for a moment then fell into a warm embrace. Mulder rested his chin on the top of her head and squeezed her gently, whispering, "Thank you."

Scully replied softly, "You're very welcome."

 

The End


End file.
